Amy and Mecha Sally
by MovieVillain
Summary: Finally fed up with Eggman using Mecha Sally against her and her friends, Amy decided to go rescue her by herself. Of course, she gets help from a mysterious contact who has the same goal as her. Once that is done, they decided to set things right together.
1. Chapter 1

_**You know, someone once said, "The only difference between women and girls is how to keep up with responsibilities." If so, then I just become a woman. Or at least an adult female hedgehog. This particular playroom happens to the Freedom Fighters' sword enemy, Dr. Robotnik. Or should I say, Dr. Eggman, as he calls himself. The robots with the highly mechanized weapons are the Metal Series. Quick to act, tough to beat. I've been fighting my way up, floor by floor, to the top of Eggman's fortress of evil. It's all because I'm determined to get Sally, or is it Mecha Sally as Eggman calls her, back. Don't worry, I'm not alone in doing this. I got help from a mysterious contact to do that. Not only that, but also from Sally herself. I know what you're thinking when I said that. She's on my side; in other words, she got her free will back. With help from my contact, that's how. As of now, we're in a situation with Eggman and his metallic goons. It's kinda like a video game with lots of different levels. As of now, we're in the final boss. There's only one catch: there ain't no earning extra lives for this game.**_

- **Amy Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

In New Mobotropolis, it's just like any bad day as it was. Most likely a bad day. This is because of the war between two factions: the Freedom Fighters, now splitting into two teams, against their sworn enemy, Dr. Robotnik, now called Dr. Eggman. Only time will tell of who will win the war. This is not the only trouble that the former team got into. There's also Ixis Naugus, who has become the new ruler of New Mobotropolis. Luckily, there's also the Secret Freedom Fighters, whose goal is to overthrow him and win back the city. Also, only time will tell of their victory.

As of now, Amy attempts to get this depression off for a while, just to be relaxed. Seeing Sonic in the river, she approaches him to find comfort for him.

"Hey, Sonic, how you're doing?" she asks him cheerfully.

"Oh, hi, Amy," Sonic looks a little cheerful in seeing her.

Amy knows fully well of what his issue is about. "It's Sally, isn't it?"

"You know me way too well," the blue hedgehog said.

"Look, you can't just mope around her," Amy tries to cheer him up. "We won't know if we try. Cheer up, would you?"

"Cheer up?" Sonic asks as he stands up. "How? I mean, it's really hard to save Sally with all that mind games she's pulling on us."

"Remember, that's not Sally doing this, it's Eggman's programming," Amy reminds him as she remembers Tails telling her that when Mecha Sally has tried one on her.

"I know that," was his reply. "Anyway, I'm going home to think of the next plan."

"As I thought," Amy replied back.

As Sonic has left the river, Amy wonders if she's doing all this just to have Sonic for herself. She has remembered that one time, before becoming a Freedom Fighter, she accused Sally of this one. Recently, she brushes this off.

* * *

Night comes into the time as Amy tries to get some sleep. As she tries hard, she has thoughts about how Mecha Sally caused destruction around the New Mobotropolis days ago, and the failures to save her by this time around. To top it off, she has remembered the time she has played mind games on her, saying that she has plans on taking her out so that she can have Sonic to herself. As those thoughts flooded her mind, she gets up in bed and looks really angry.

"That does it!" she yells at no-one in particular. "I can't take it anymore! I'm finally fed up with that psycho Eggman using Sally against me, Sonic, and everyone else! I just wish there could be some way in saving her!"

Suddenly, a knock came by the door. As Amy calms down and answers it, there's no one. She looked below her to see a communicator lying on her doorstep and gets it. Closing the door afterwards, she turns it on.

"Amy," a voice suddenly spoke. It is described as mysterious, but it's certain that it's a girl's voice.

"Who is this?" the pink hedgehog asks in wonder.

"Not important," the mysterious contact replied back. "But tell me, do you want to get Sally back?"

Upon hearing this answer, Amy gets into a surprising look on her. She has never found someone who has the same goal.

"What do you know about her? And how would I know I'm not taking orders for some mysterious stranger?" she questions her contact.

"Trust me, I have the same goal as you, Amy," was the reply. "Now, answer my question."

"Yes, I want to get Sally back," Amy finally replies to the question. "But how can you do that? I mean, Eggman has modified her so greatly that it's impossible to get her mind in the right direction."

"I know that. That's why I'm asking you to go to the Death Egg because I come up with something to remedy that. I can grant you that wish of yours, but you must do exactly as I said," the voice spoke as if this is the way to get things done. "In other words, follow my instructions carefully. Bring this communicator so that I give you instructions."

Amy realizes that if she wants to get her friend back, she must follow the contact's instructions. Looks like she doesn't have a choice.

"Okay."

"Now then, do you have plans on doing it yourself?" asked the contact.

"Yeah," was the reply coming out of the pink hedgehog.

"As I thought," the contact has just anticipated this answer. "Well, there's a teleporter nearby in your area. Use it to get to the Death Egg."

"Where do I find this teleporter you just left behind?" Amy asked.

"As you leave the house, it's in your left," was the reply.

Dressing up for the night, Amy also brings her hammer, just for defense. As she left the house, she finds a teleporter lying around by her left. Before entering, she took a deep breath. This is the sign that she's ready as she enters it. The teleporter disappeared as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon entry on the Death Egg, Amy looks upon it in a surprising way. The new Death Egg looks different and new in the inside.

"Now you saw what the new Death Egg is like on the inside," her contact said. "By the way, hide in the box that is one your right."

"Why?" Amy wondered on what is it about.

"Just do it," was the contact just said.

Amy follows the voice and does it. Just as her contact has predicted, two robots are in the way. They look the ones who attacked the village.

"Now, just stay there for a while," more detail is said. The robot overlooked on their direction, guarding the place. "Now, when I tell you, go from behind them and head for the door quickly. Just stay quiet."

After looking at what's in front of them for a few minutes, they left.

"Now go," said the contact as Amy heads for the door.

"How did you know about that?" the girl asks reaching out for her communicator.

"I know because I've been watching the place for some time so I know how the guards do their duty," was the reply. "Now, head to the elevator of this floor. Guess the floor where Eggman is."

"It's obviously the top," Amy answered back. "How obvious can you get when someone is the ruler?"

She reaches to the elevator and pushes the buttons for the top floor of the fortress. As she enters, a conversation occurs.

"You know, if I could think of the best way to get Sally back is to use stealth," the contact said via communicator as Amy holds it. "Besides, there are a lot of robots guarding the place, you know."

"Yeah, thanks for the tip, whoever you are," Amy still wonders on who could be the mysterious contact really is. This is no time to be asking questions about it. She'll just have to trust this person. As the elevator door is open, there is a nearby camera watching over this section.

"Wait, Amy, before you go out, there's a camera. It could make things difficult for you, so I'll shut down the camera system," the contact said as the camera suddenly went down. "There, it's gonna take a while for the robots to get it working again so move quickly."

As Amy walks out, there is a post where a single robot is watching.

"Stop," the voice suddenly said. "Crouch low to avoid getting spotted."

Following instructions, Amy crouches low to avoid getting spotted by the robot. As she passes it, she heads off through the hallway and into a door nearby her left.

"See the door on your left? Go there, I got something for you to use to get Sally's mind in the right direction, exactly as you said," the contact instructed.

"Okay, simple enough," Amy heads on the room to see it looks like a laboratory.

"Now, head for the next three tables on your right, and you'll see the device," was the instruction. As soon as she heads for that table, she finds some kind of cylinder-like device. "You said Eggman modified Sally so greatly that it's impossible to get her mind in the right direction, right? Well, I come up with this alternate power source."

"Really?" Amy holds and examines the power source.

"You know, the Power Ring Matrix, the power source Eggman has on her, really prevents restoration of her free will, but with this alternate power source I gave you..."

"It prevents any other sources of control from coming by," Amy finishes the statement. "I got it. Reverse psychology, right?"

"Now you got it," the contact said. "By the way, the way you get to Sally, do you want to make a fight or just use stealth."

Amy replied, "I think I choose stealth. That way, I wouldn't risk getting into another mind game with her."

"Just as I thought... so there's an air vent to your right. Go there."

Upon going there, the contact's voice is heard again.

"Wait a minute, I almost forget something. There is an EMP device to the table. Get it."

"Why? What's it for?" Amy asked upon getting it.

"Just a safety precaution when you attempt to put that power source on Sally," was the reply.

Amy now understands what is it for. "Okay."

The pink hedgehog then heads over to the air vent and crawls right in. The next place to go into is where Eggman takes control of the fortress. Looks like it's succeeding so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy crawls her way into the air vent leading up to the room where Eggman takes control of the Death Egg. She successfully made her way to that destination. Looking below, she noticed Mecha Sally is there guarding the room.

"Just so you know, Eggman is asleep," the mysterious contact warned her.

"I see," Amy replied back.

"Don't worry, I'll make a distraction for her."

Suddenly, Mecha Sally noticed there's a hologram of some dancing animal. It looks like a monkey dancing around.

"What the...?" she gets distracted by this oversight that she comes closer to it.

Inside the vent, the contact told Amy, "It's gonna keep her distracted long enough for you to get that power source on her."

"Okay," Amy falls from the vent to the floor where Eggman controls his fortress. She sneaks from the Robian squirrel's behind.

"Use the EMP," the voice said and she follows the instruction. Upon activating it, it sends an electric shock that the robotic squirrel is suddenly disabled. "Now, get that Power Ring Matrix off her and change it with that alternate power source."

Following instructions, Amy opens Mecha Sally's back to get the Power Ring off and the power source as well. Next, she puts in the power source she got from her contact. Putting it on, the Robian suddenly returns online and looks surprised that Amy covers her mouth to take precaution steps. Her optics take their direction on Amy.

"One simple question: is that _really_ you, Sally?" she asks the question. The squirrel replied by nodding her head. Amy realizes that the Sally she once knew is back. To top it off, she doesn't even struggle while she's holding her mouth just to keep her quiet. That's enough proof so she drops her hand from her mouth so that she could give her the chance to talk.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" and so her answer is right.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm trying to rescue you," was her reply.

"Wait! I remembered what's going on: the attack on Ken at the Stormtop Village, the attack on Lupe at Wolf Pack Nation, and even worse, the attempt on my brother's life in Feral Forest!" Sally cried on recalling on what she did. To top it off, she looks worried. "Oh no, what have I done?"

Her cry is a little loud that Eggman is about to wake up so Amy hides behind her back.

"Mecha Sally, what's with that noise?" the mad doctor asks.

As Sally looks at her from behind, Amy replied, "Just act like the slave Eggman thought you were."

"Nothing, my master," Sally followed the instruction.

Eggman then drifts back to sleep. That is a very close call to the two. Now that the coast is clear, Amy drops out of hiding and stands beside Sally.

"Don't worry about those things, Sally. Everyone you tried to attack is safe," Amy reassured her friend of what she has remembered of doing while under Eggman's control. "Besides, you're not blame for all that. Eggman controlled you into doing it."

"Speaking of that, Amy, just how did you get my free will back?" the Robian started acting like how she was before being roboticized and asking the question of her subject. "I mean, what did you put behind my back?"

"Well, I found some new power source and I used it to get your mind in the right direction," was the female hedgehog's reply. "Just so you know, it doesn't run out."

"And you did all that by yourself?" was Sally's next question. She asks out of concern as she knows it's too dangerous of doing that task all by herself.

"Well, I have a little help from a mysterious contact," Amy pulls out her communicator and shows it to Sally.

"Yeah, you heard her," the contact's voice is then heard for Sally to start an interaction.

"I see. The question is, who are you?" and those are the first words she said to the communicator.

"That's the same question I'm asking as well," Amy said.

"My, aren't you two waiting for an answer," was the voice's reply. "I'll tell you soon enough. Just get out of this fortress and I'll show myself."

The two girls nodded and start making the move. As they head for the door and exit the room, they're in the hallway. Amy takes another step when Sally puts her arm in front of her direction.

"Wait," her optics scanned the section and in her view, it's filled with lasers. "Just as expected, this section is filled with lasers."

"So you see those with your optics?" Amy wonders about the issue.

"I'm afraid so," was the reply coming out of Sally.

"Wow, she's good," the contact compliments her statement. "Don't worry, Amy, I'll make those lasers visible for you." In a few seconds, the lasers in the section are revealed. It's red and judging by how many of them in the way, it's gonna be difficult. "So, if you want to get pass through, fly through it," more instructions are given out.

"So, just hold on," Sally grabs Amy by her arms and uses her rocket-powered boots to fly across avoiding the lasers. The way to go is straight, left, right, straight, straight, and below.

"Well, that's easy enough," the latter compliments on the situation. As she takes another step, she unknowingly walk into a wet floor that she ended up in a slipping situation. Just as she's about to trip into one of the lasers, Sally grabs a hold of her. "Well, that was a close call," she is relief, but a sweat from her ended up falling into the laser. "Oops."

The alarm is then triggered.

* * *

As the alarm is triggered, Eggman suddenly wakes up from the alarm. He noticed that there's something different in the room he's in. One is the Power Ring Matrix and a Power Ring are on the floor, and two...

"Where is Mecha Sally?!"

* * *

The robots made their way to the room where the alarm is triggered.

"Is there a way to avoid those robots?" Amy reaches out to the communicator.

"Sorry, but no," was the reply. "You could have just went out to that air vent near Eggman's room early on."

"Well, isn't this just great?" Mecha Sally sarcastically compliments on this statement just as the robots that Amy have avoided come to them. She and Amy prepare their weapons; blades and hammer, respectively.

"I know those robots. It's the ones I've been avoiding," Amy started.

"You've been avoiding them?"

"It's a long story."

The communicator then said, "Yeah, what she said."

* * *

Eggman presses a button from his chair and a giant screen appears to talk some of his robots that are in charge with the cameras.

"Just what is going on here?!" he angrily demanded an explanation on what is going on.

"In the moment, master. The camera system should be fine right about... now," as the camera system is activated. Eggman looks at one of the screens that have triggered the alarm. It's none other than Amy and Mecha Sally about to get a fight with the robots. The former takes on the robot on her left as she dodges its attack and pounds it with her hammer while the latter takes on the robot on her right as she cuts it down with her blades.

"What? Mecha Sally? What is she doing with Amy?" Eggman storms out of the room to see that it's true of what he just saw. He looks shock on seeing his greatest robotic slave is fighting with one of the Freedom Fighters.

As they looked at him, Amy takes a look at Sally smiling.

"Should we run for our lives?"

"Yes," was the reply. The two girls then run away from the mad doctor.

"Just as I thought," Eggman makes it clear and points his finger on who to give chase. "After them!"

* * *

Sally grabs the communicator while running with Amy.

"Okay, any ideas for an exit?" was her question.

"The disposable chute," was the reply. "Head there. Take the elevator."

"On it," still on the run, the Robian squirrel stops running as an idea comes to her head. On the top of her head, the middle part of hair begins to replace it with a laser cannon zapping the robots pursuing them. "Just a little distraction for our pursuers."

The two run toward the elevator. At the same time, they manage to fight against the robots pursuing them. Upon getting into there, Amy presses the button to activate the elevator. Unfortunately, it's not going to them.

"What the...? Why doesn't it work?"

"Well, thanks to you tripping on the alarm, the elevator can't get to you," the mysterious contact replied.

"Wait, let me try something," the squirrel tries opening the door by force and it did open. It shows the elevator shaft.

"Wow, she's good," was the voice's compliment. "Not only she has smart thinking, but also strong arms."

Mecha Sally compliments on what the mysterious person is saying. "Well, thank you. Now, Amy, just hold on to me because it's gonna be a bumpy ride going from here to the hangar."

"Okay," was the pink hedgehog's reply as she wrap her arms behind Sally's back.

As Sally makes use of her rocket-powered boots, they made their way from the elevator shaft below and fly fast enough to reach to the door where the disposable chute is. Opening it up, she and Amy run off to the chute. They see the lever to activate it. Suddenly, an evil laugh came up to them and then an energy beam just zaps the latter.

"I figured you two would try to leave by using the disposable chute," Eggman shows himself with his flying vehicle, the Egg Mobile. "I don't know how you got your free will back, princess, but I don't have a problem of taking your life as well!"

"Gladly," Sally unleashed the energy blades from her forearms once again.

"To think my greatest Robian slave is against me," Eggman laughs it off. "Well, this time, you have failed me."

As Amy is about to stand up, Mecha Sally stood in front of her, a sign of protecting her life, "No, Eggman, it's just the beginning. And I have a new mission: protect Amy and the people I have hurt under your command!"

"Well then. It's time to fight. Egg Paladins!" Eggman calls on the five Legionized humans who are under his control. It consists of Dutch, Vincent, Honco, Rico, and Spike. This made up the Egg Paladins. At that point, Amy and Mecha Sally put their backs together as the fight begins.

"It's great fighting alongside with you, Sally," the former said.

"Yeah, I'd said the same thing, Amy. Oh, by the way..." the latter replied back as she turn back on the blades. "Since they're just under Eggman's control, just knock them out."

"Attack!" Eggman yells.

Amy takes focus on Vincent, Honco, and Rico as they try to throw punches at her. Fortunately, she dodges those attacks and pounds the former two with her hammer. Now, as for the latter, she dares him to come and as he runs, she gets behind and hits him in the head. Now that's simple. As for Mecha Sally, she takes focus on Dutch and Spike. To put it simple for her to knock them down, she performs a back flip kick on them; the move that she once used on Knuckles.

"Now it's time to send the Metal Series!" the mad doctor shouts as he calls on the Metal Series. It consists of Metal Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. "Get that Freedom Fighter and your own leader for betraying all of us!"

"Amy, just focus on Metal Tails and Knuckles. I'll focus on Metal Sonic," was the Robian squirrel's suggestion.

"Got it," Amy agrees on that one.

As Mecha Sally fights against Metal Sonic, she zaps him with the laser cannon from her hair. However, it dodges the attack and proceeds to pin her down. Amy tries to get Metal Tails and Knuckles, but the two robots have dodge her attacks and proceed to make punches out of her and toss her to the wall where Sally is.

"Just how do we beat those goons?" the pink hedgehog takes the question.

As Sally thinks, she gets an idea. "Amy, give me that EMP. I know what to do."

She agrees in doing so. As she flies upward, the Robian squirrel activates it and as expected, it disables the Metal Series.

"That's it! I'll handle you two myself!" Eggman unleashed the weapons from his vehicle. It has a giant raygun. As he opens fire, the two girls take into hiding to avoid the shots.

"I know what to do," Amy whispers on Sally what's the move into stopping him. Suddenly, she comes out yelling, "Hey, Eggman, come and get me!"

Eggman takes focus on the former as he opens fire. Luckily, she dodges the shots, but at the same time, Sally manages to get closer to the vehicles. She then flies pass through and use her energy blades to destroy it. Once that is done, Eggman falls to the floor, facing the two in the process.

"It's over, Eggman," Sally pointed a blade into the mad doctor's throat.

"You can't kill me. You Freedom Fighters don't have the guts to kill. That's why I could get away so easily," Eggman boasted upon facing his fate by the hands on his greatest weaponized robot slave.

Suddenly, an energy beam then hits the mad doctor in the head, ending his life permanently. The shot came from an energy gun held by a red echidna who wears completely black and is sinister-looking.

"You know, if there's something I learned about you Freedom Fighters, you don't kill so I decided to spare you two from that path," was her first words.

"Lien-Da," Mecha Sally said the name of the enemy as she shows anger. "What do you want?"

"I think it's about time we talk about this," was the reply. Suddenly, Amy and her friend started to make a fighting stance on her. "You don't wanna do that if I were you two," she pulls out a familiar communicator and talks by it. "Does that look familiar?"

As Amy looks at her communicator, that's what it said. The two girls finally realize the truth.

"It was you? You're the mysterious contact?" was her choice of words.

"My, you look surprised, Amy," Lien-Da started teasing on her before taking focus on her friend. "How about you, Sally? Shouldn't you be surprised?"

"Well, I'm surprised alright," Sally replied back. "Just one question: why did you try to get my free will back?"

"Why? That's because I was shock," the sinister echidna replied as her tone changes into sadness. She recalls on seeing the Robian squirrel on the meeting with the other Grandmasters. Her reaction is that she happens to look shock at this. "I didn't ask Eggman to do this, you know. As a result, I decide to try anyway and get your mind in the right direction as Amy wished for."

"But why couldn't it be _you_ to do it since you already worked for Eggman?" the pink female hedgehog is puzzled from the event.

"What? You expect me to do my own dirty work?!" Lien-Da angrily yells.

Sally teases the villain, "And judging by that tone of your voice, the answer is no."

"That's because Eggman trusts me completely! I can't just waltz in and betray him by 'saving' you just as your friends like her and Sonic keep on saying!" was the reply. "So, I decided to have one of the Freedom Fighters do it for me. I thought about sending Sonic to do it since he's really determined, but sometimes, he just doesn't know the meaning of stealth."

"So that's why you picked Amy to do it, right?" Sally added.

"Exactly," Lien-Da explained more. "Besides, I heard her yelling about how she's getting fed up of how Eggman uses you against Sonic and everyone else so I decided to grant her wish of getting you back. Anyway, just be thankful I saved your butt, princess," suddenly, she pulls out a remote control with a big red button. "Oh, and while you two are busy fighting Eggman, I put up a self-destruct sequence to destroy the Death Egg. That way, this is the way to put an end to Eggman's reign of terror. Oh, and there's also the Dark Egg Legion, but it'll be easier to put them down now that Eggman's dead. So there you have it, you win the war."

"What about the Egg Paladins?" Amy asked the five humans that she and Sally have to take down.

"Don't worry, I'll get them under their own will," Lien-Da reassured the two girls as she pulls a teleportation device on them. "I teleported them to an indestructible prison until they're themselves again. Besides, they also deserve a happy ending."

"Fair enough," Sally said.

"Same here," Amy added.

Just then, more explanation comes by. "By the way, there's also the disappearance of the Chaos Emerald in this fortress. I solved the mystery where it is. It's in you, Sally."

"How did it get inside me?" the Robian squirrel asked.

"Well, it's thanks to _you_ directing the World Roboticizer on you, that's how. Therefore, if you ever turn back into an organic being, just keep it. You'll never know if that might be useful. And now..."

The red echidna pulls the lever of the disposal chute as it opens.

"I think you two should get out," she said.

"That's exactly what we're going to do," Mecha Sally replied as she and Amy started to escape.

"Wait," Lien-Da calls on their attention. "The next time we meet, we're enemies. You got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Amy said.

"Same here," Sally added.

"Good."

"So, Sally, you have the honor of flying us out of this place?" the female hedgehog asks.

"Sure thing. One exit coming right up," the Robian squirrel replied back. Amy nodded and wraps her arms behind Sally's back. As they left the fortress by the disposable chute, Lien-Da followed as well by using a jet.

Outside, she presses the button to activate the self-destruct sequence. As it counts down to five, it exploded, putting an end to Eggman's reign of terror.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy and Mecha Sally went their way back to New Mobotropolis. Just as expected, everybody is asleep on this time of the night. In other words...

"Okay, Sally, the coast is clear. Everyone's asleep," the former said as she take notice on her right side to see the latter isn't there. "Huh? Sally, where are you?"

Upon searching for her, Amy has saw Sally in a nearby river sitting in a fetal position and looking at her reflection with a sad look on her face. This is the first time she looked at herself ever since she's roboticized. As Amy watches this, she knows what this is about.

"I know what you're thinking," she started as she walks near her.

"Yeah, I thought so," Sally started to cry as coolant begins to run down from her optics down to her cheeks. "Just how do I tell those people that I hurt under Eggman's control, especially Sonic?"

Amy puts her hand in the Robian squirrel's right shoulder to give her comfort. "I'm sure everyone would be so happy to see you in that state, even Sonic. In fact, that's what we're going to do first thing in the morning."

"Amy, I don't know if there's a way to change me back," the latter stated. "I mean, the De-Roboticizer can't just be easily rebuild."

"That's another thing we need to talk about in the morning, so for now, just rest that matter. This isn't the time for you to be moping about it," the former still talks in reassurance.

"Well, I guess you're right," Sally realized.

"Um, why don't you stay in my house for the night?" Amy added for more comfort.

"Okay," the Robian squirrel has cheered up a little as she wipes the coolant from her face.

Inside the house, Amy is about to get her sleep after a tiring night. Seeing Sally, she gets a sleeping bag from her closet and fixes it up for her to sleep at.

"You can sleep beside me," she said, placing the object at the side of her bed.

Now that's done, the two started lying down. They're not yet asleep at this point. Realizing that she needs to know what happened to the others, Amy speaks up to Sally.

"If you want to know what happened to the others, well here's the news. Antoine got into coma after he tries to protect your brother from you, Nicole is living here, but she's under 'monitored activities' as she described it."

"That means Naugus has some plans for her, right?"

"We won't know until we figure this out," was the former's reply and continues explanation. "Oh, and Bunnie... she left the city after Antoine got into coma. But don't worry, I got that fixed up before I left to rescue you."

"Really? What did you do?" the latter asks in curiosity.

"I send her a letter about coming back here, and I'm sure she'll be convinced," was the reply.

"How?" the next question.

"There's a surprise she has to see," Amy looked at Sally's direction of where she's sleeping.

"And what's the surprise?" the latter asked as the former gives her a smiling look on her face. She then realizes the answer. "Oh."

The two then started to look up as they relax.

"You know, Sally," Amy started. "If I know robots, they don't get tired, so just relax. Or just try to sleep if you want to."

"Thanks for the advice, Amy," Sally started to feel comfortable. "I never thought I'd say this but thank you for rescuing me in that fateful night."

"Hey, I'm happy to help a friend in need," was the reply and Amy said it in happiness.

"Also, I never thought I'd say this but I'm sorry about what happened back at Feral Forest," Sally is feeling bad for what happened between her and Amy back in that place. In it, under Eggman's programming, she played a mind game on her about wanting to kill her so that she can have Sonic all to herself. As she hears that statement, Amy gets up from her bed and hugs her Robian friend. Sally returns the hug as well.

"Don't worry about that. Anyway, you're just lucky Tails is present in the scene otherwise I could have attacked you for real for that comment which that will never happen. Ever," the pink female hedgehog said happily. For her, she always wanted Sonic to be happy by letting him have a relationship with Sally. "That reminds me; that's the reason why I've been avoiding the robots when I came to rescue you. It's to avoid confronting you so that whatever Eggman's programming you to say about me won't go noticed."

The two then let go of the hug as Amy returns back to her bed to get some sleep. As she looks at the squirrel, she's thinking about something.

"I know what you're thinking," she suddenly said. "If you go out and have some fresh air, be my guest. Besides, the reason I can't get any sleep tonight because I've been thinking too much about how you are roboticized and going on a rampage under Eggman's control, but now that you're rescued, I can finally sleep peacefully so good night, Sally."

"Yeah, good night, Amy," Sally also replied.

As Amy goes to sleep, Sally still can't get any sleep. In other words, she hasn't got peace in her mind despite the fact Amy saved her life. So she gets up from the sleeping bag and walks out of the house.

* * *

Outside, Mecha Sally is walking around in the houses of New Mobotropolis. Even though Amy has cheered her up, she still has little troubled thoughts running in her head.

"It's nice of Amy, getting my free will back and letting me stay at her house for the night, but I'm just troubled," she talks to no-one in particular. "I mean, can I ever change back? No, I mustn't worry too much about that. I should rest that matter for now."

"So it's true," a familiar voice calls on her. "Looks like you're back to being yourself."

Sally, upon recognizing the voice, turns around to see a female red Mobian fox wearing black attire. She looks at her with shock, meaning she knows who she is. It's none other than Freedom Fighter turned traitor, Fiona Fox.

"Hello, Sugar-Queen," Fiona greets her with falsely jovial. This is what she usually calls Sally.

"Fiona," the Robian squirrel said in anger as she extended her energy blades from her forearms. "What do you want?"

"I know what you're thinking, but I'm not, okay?" Fiona tries to say in reassurance as she begs for mercy and putting her hands in the air as a sign of surrendering. "I'm not gonna fight you, Sugar-Queen, okay? I'm not. I just want to talk to you about what you have become. Besides, even if I do _try_ to fight you, there's no way I could beat you in that form. I already can tell that. For example, if I try to kick you in the chest like that one, I'll just feel the pain of my own attack while you just stand still."

"How do I know this isn't a trap for Scourge?" Mecha Sally still finds suspicions on her.

"Well, does this look like it's a trap?! I didn't bring up any weapons to defend myself against threats like you!"

This finally convinced Sally that she puts the blades from her arms.

"So, how did you find out?"

"How?" the fox replied. "Did I just see a Death Egg falling in front of me?!"

"A Death Egg just fell in front of you? How?"


	6. Chapter 6

30 minutes ago.

In the Destructix hideout, Scourge is working on an experiment in his lab. It is something sinister as usual. He is using a torch to modify some experiment for his next plot. Just then, Fiona appears in the room.

"Hello, Scourge," she said seductively. "Wanna go out and have fun together?"

"Fiona, I'm very busy," he said in a grouchy tone. "Go outside and be useful to me by finding something very useful for my plot against New Mobotropolis."

"Fine, I'm going," Fiona said begrudgingly as she left the lab.

As Fiona left the hideout, she has thoughts about ever since they're together, he is more focused on his schemes more than her. She is really bothered by this type of attitude of his. Just as she walked to the forest, Fiona has noticed something falling out of the sky. She can't make a clear image on what is it. Suddenly, she recognizes it as the Death Egg that Eggman has been using recently. She dodges out of the way as it crashes near her.

"What the?" she said as she is surprised by this event. Having decided to peek inside, she headed there to see the damaged parts like the Metal Series destroyed, and more. She also found Dr. Eggman's dead body in it as well. Looking inside further, she manages to find her way to the cameras to see what has happened. She has witnessed what was going on before the crash. "Pinky is fighting off Eggman's robots. Hang on, is that who I think it was?" the camera zooms in to check out who is fighting alongside Amy. "No doubt about it. That person who is fighting alongside her, it was Sugar-Queen," her suspicions are more confirmed upon seeing the Robian princess take out one of them with her blades. "She's roboticized, not to mention weaponized. For her to be weaponized into some thing like that, how is it possible? Oh wait, I know how. It's Dr. Eggman doing it."

After she had seen enough of the place, she goes back to the lab so she can report to Scourge about it.

"I see," said Sonic's villainous counterpart. "Now that's very useful of you, Fiona. You found me a very useful weapon on my next plot."

"Now that you got what you want, why don't you go out with me and have some fun together?" Fiona once again tries to be seductive.

"I love to, but I'm still busy."

"Let me guess, I still go out and be useful to you, am I right?" the fox groaned.

"Obviously."

As Fiona left the hideout, she uses this as an excuse to go to New Mobotropolis to check out on her former friend.

* * *

Present.

Mecha Sally and Fiona are sitting in a bench where there's a river nearby.

"So that's what happened?"

"Yup."

"Lien-Da. Next time, she should watch where she's crashing that fortress," Sally angrily muttered.

"Lien-Da? Who is she? And what do you mean by, 'she should watch where she's crashing that fortress'?" Fiona wanted an explanation.

Sally started telling her what had happened recently. It started from Amy getting her free will back to their escape in the Death Egg. Not only that, but also how Lien-Da was the one who helped them out.

"Well, that's a good story to hear," the red fox suddenly said in astonishment. "I got to admit it. Pinky really did a great job of getting your mind in the right direction."

"Yeah, I'm grateful she did that for me," Sally looks cheered up a little. "Anyway, I'm just thankful Lien-Da helped her in rescuing me. That's so really... nice of her, despite of being the villain that she is."

"Does she have a motive of why she did all this?" Fiona asked.

"She said that she's shock."

"I see. You know, I got a reason to come here and talk to you about this."

"Really? What's that?" Sally asked.

"It's because I'm so worried about you," was the reply. As she heard this reply, the Robian squirrel doesn't even know what to say to her. It's something really good coming out of her. "The truth is, princess, I may be a hero turned evil, sure, but I never wanted for you to have that kind of fate."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Fiona," the Robian squirrel agreed with her statement. To top it off, she's telling the truth about her feelings for her.

Fiona asked, "Tell me, how did you get roboticized?"

"That's one story you wouldn't believe of," Mecha Sally started telling the story of how did she become the way she is. "Sonic and I were trying to stop Eggman from using his World Roboticizer as he's planning to roboticize everyone in the world. When Sonic reminded him that the Bem made the world be immune to that, he also said that the flash we saw has reset that. In other words, roboticization is allowed once again. Therefore, the only way to end this is to have Nicole invert the beam in my direction, and you know the rest. Eggman also weaponized my body like this, giving me rocket-powered jet boots, two blades that popped out of my forearms and a laser cannon in the middle of my hair."

"Well, that is quite a story."

"If only Elias is here and sees me like this, he'll say..." the squirrel sighed.

A voice just said, "Welcome back, sister."

As the two women search for where the voice is coming from, they look on their left. Standing there is Elias, one of the Secret Freedom Fighters. He's wearing his casual clothes so he's not in a mission at this moment.

"You know, Sally, just in case you regain your free will and come back here, I already thought about what I'm going to say to you," Elias said. "Welcome back, sister."

"Elias..." she is amazed by what he has to say to her since her return. Then again, that's her brother that she's talking to. A feeling of seeing him again causes her to stand up from the bench and run towards him for a hug. "I missed you so much. I'm so sorry, brother. I tried to stop myself from killing you, but Eggman's programming is too strong to resist."

"Don't worry about it, Sally," he returns the hug. "At least I'm safe, so is Megan and Alexis."

"Speaking of that, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with them?"

"Well, it's a long story. Anyway, there's somebody with me who is really happy to see you back," Elias started showing the person that he's talking about. It's none other than Nicole, who is in holographic lynx form. Despite having bad publicity from the people of New Mobotropolis, she is welcomed back, nevertheless, but placed under 'monitored conditions'. Sally lets go of the hug as she interacts with her A.I. best friend.

"Nicole..."

"Sally..." the lynx is filled with tears of happiness of seeing her again. She then hugs her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Yeah, I am. In my mind that is," she returned the hug.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to change you back," the lynx said.

The two best friends let go of the hug as Elias and Nicole take their eyes on Fiona. She realizes what it means.

"I know what you're all thinking, but I'm not, okay? I'm just here to give comfort to my former friend here," was her reply as she stands up from the bench.

"Says the traitor of the Freedom Fighters," Elias said in disdain.

"I'm serious, Elias! I'm not here to pick a fight you or your sister!" Fiona argued back.

"Do you have proof?" Nicole is also in disbelief.

"If you want proof, Nicole, observe," Fiona puts herself in a fighting stance as she makes a punch at the Robian squirrel's face, but she doesn't have any damage at all. Next, she tries to kick her by the side of her head, but still no damage. Finally, she makes a karate chop by the top of her head, but it doesn't hurt her much. All of these and she's still standing. "See? Sugar-Queen is indestructible. In other words, she's numb."

"I get the detail already," Sally sarcastically remarked.

"So that concludes it. You're telling the truth, Fiona. I believe you," Elias agreed.

"Same here," Nicole added.

A voice then said, "So do I."

As the four look on the left, it's none other than Amy. "Hello, Fiona," she said in sarcasm.

"Hi, Pinky," the fox said in disdain.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Mecha Sally asked the pink female hedgehog puzzled by this event. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep already?"

Amy replied, "I know you're still not feeling better so I allowed you to go out and have some fresh air. When you do, I followed you here to see if Fiona here is trying to find comfort for you and she did. Anyway, you do belong here, and everyone will be happy to see you again even in that state, especially Sonic and Tails, that is," she finds Mecha Sally putting her head down as the explanation so she approaches her. "Are you listening, Sally?" she touches her shoulder to see her sadness on her face as drops of coolant started to leak from her optics. Amy, Elias, Nicole, and even Fiona are surprised by this.

"But I did a terrible thing that leads up to this chain of events!" Sally cried with feeling of sadness in her optics. "Amy, Elias, to both of you... And especially Sonic..."

Elias said this statement, "At least you saved our lives."

"So I say it's both good and bad. It's just not fair," Amy suddenly said a statement. "The only one you didn't hurt under Eggman's control is Nicole."

Elias groaned, "Then again, she's exiled from this city while all of this is going on."

"Can I really stay in this city with all of you? Is this really okay?!"

"What are you talking about?" her brother asked. "You live here. You always have, even if you left at the moment you're Eggman's slave. Even if you're a robot, you're still my sister."

"That's right," Nicole added. "You're still my best friend, no matter what you look like."

"Hey, no matter what you look like, you're still a Freedom Fighter and a princess," Amy also added. She and the others look at Fiona to see if she's going to say anything about this.

"Even though it really pains me to say this," Fiona sighed and begrudgingly say those words needed to comfort her former friend. "I say you truly belong to them," she can't believe about what she has to say about the matter. Then again, she's telling the truth when she said about coming here to comfort Sally and didn't want her to have the fate of being roboticized.

Mecha Sally is amazed by all of the reassurance coming out of the people who are really happy to see her. There's nothing for her to be worried about showing herself after being roboticized. She drops to her knees as she put her metallic silver hands on her face with leaking drops of coolant coming out of her optics. Amy comes closer to her happily as she holds her shoulder for comfort.

"That's quite a scenery. Well, I gotta get going," Fiona started walk away. "Don't tell anyone you saw me especially..."

"Sonic and Tails," Mecha Sally finishes the sentence as she wipes the coolant and stands up.

"Exactly. You can tell them if you want. If they buy it, that is."

Fiona then runs toward outside New Mobotropolis, but not before she takes a long look at the people that she just have this conversation.

"Just let her go. She's not worth it," Elias stated.

"Yeah, I thought so," Amy replied back as she turns to her Robian friend. "So, are you feeling better already?"

"After all what I've been through, yeah," was her reply.

"Anyway, until we fixed out this mess regarding Naugus, I think you should stay in my house. That way, I can give you more comfort while you're in that form."

"Yeah, I like that. Thank you."

"That means we're roommates, right?"

"Yes."

Amy and Mecha Sally walk their way to the former's house.

"Now then, good night, Elias, Nicole," the pink female hedgehog said.

"Yeah, good night to you two," the digital lynx replied back. "Have a nice sleep."

"Wait a minute. How can Sally sleep? I mean, in that state..." Elias is puzzled on this odd thing.

"Don't worry, she doesn't have to if she can't," Amy replied back. "She can just relax or just try to sleep."

Sally also added to her brother. "Yeah, what she said,"

The two girls made their way to the house. Inside, the former gets on her bed while the latter gets on the sleeping bag she gave her.

"Good night, Sally," Amy said happily.

"Good night, Amy," Sally replied back happily as well.

As her friend goes to sleep, she knows that Amy has her back. This gives her the strength to go to sleep mode as her optics turned off.


	7. Chapter 7

The sky sets by the sun as it turns into morning. It's been a while since Lien-Da has helped Amy get her friend Sally back. Having escaped the destruction of the Death Egg, she has plans on telling someone that Sally is back to normal. Well, only her mind that is. As she overlooked on the trouble she had caused, Lien-Da is running through ideas in her mind about who could easily believe that Mecha Sally is back with the mind of her organic self. Just then, an idea just spark her mind. She heads for the country that she hopes on telling someone the good news.

* * *

In Wolf Pack Nation, the leader of the country Lupe Wolf is fast asleep alongside her husband Lobo. As for their children, they're asleep as well. It's been a while since Lupe has trouble in the form of not only her former teammate Drago, but also with the roboticized Sally. Just as she sleeps to relax from the matter, Lien-Da enters the hut as she opens the front door quietly. She takes notice that the children are asleep and finds this a good way so she can take to their mother privately of what happened at last night. Heading to the room where Lupe and Lobo are sleeping, Lien-Da puts some earplugs on the latter and pulls out a guitar from her back. She got her own way of waking the former up. Pulling out the guitar from her back, she played it very loud that it woke up the grand chief herself in a frightening way. Lupe falls out of bed and looks at her intruder.

"Ah, you're awake, Grand Chief Lupe Wolf. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lien-Da and I'm one of the Grandmasters of the Dark Egg Legion," Lien-Da said as an evil smile crept up on her face. Lupe is shocked at her sight that she jumps to land a punch at her. However, Lien-Da blocks it, but Lupe uses her right hand to land another punch. It really did hit her. Just as Lupe is about to run away, Lien-Da grabs her and toss her aside to a wall where she is pinned down. "Relax, I'm not here to pick a fight with you."

"Then, what are you doing here?" the wolf struggles to push harder to free herself.

"I'm here to tell you the good news," was the sinister echidna's reply. "It's about your friend Princess Sally."

The words coming out of her mouth really brings reaction to Lupe as she calms down. Lien-Da lets her go, but she started punching her and pin her down to the wall.

"Right. Sally's roboticized because of you," she said in disbelief.

"Sally's roboticized because she aimed the World Roboticizer on herself," Lien-Da argued. "In other words, it's her own fault that she got roboticized and forced to do Dr. Eggman's bidding such as hurting her own friends and family."

"Then why are you telling me about this?" Lupe asked.

The echidna replied, "It's because Sally is back to normal."

These words coming out of her mouth really brings out a reaction to the wolf. She looks surprised of hearing the news. For her, it's great that she's back to normal.

"Well, that really surprises you, huh?" Lien-Da continued. "Why don't we talk outside about this?"

Lupe reluctant agrees to it as she goes outside the hut with Lien-Da. Outside, it seems nobody is around at the time like this. They're still asleep so the latter would talk to the former of what had happened last night.

"Really?" the wolf asked.

"Sort of," the red echidna said sinisterly.

"What do you mean, sort of?"

"Only her mind is back to normal. As for her body, well, you get the picture."

This brings out Lupe's memories of being roboticized. She had her free will long enough for the Wolf Pack to escape. Later on, she had her free will restored all thanks to Sally. As of now, she's organic, thanks to the Bem.

"Well, you certainly memories of being roboticized, judging by the look on your face," Lien-Da teased.

"How did this happen?" Lupe finally snaps out of the memories and went back to reality.

"I'm glad you asked. I got a video of everything that had happened last night. Wanna watch it?" the echidna shows a video tape.

"If that could make me convince, why not?" the Grand Chief replies in a positive way.

The two head to the place where Lien-Da has landed her jet. It's nearby the Grand Chief's chamber. Make it outside the chamber, that is. Lien-Da pulls out a video tape, her evidence of proving that she's telling the truth. She activates a holographic device as a player to show the tape.

"Now, if you could sit down, relax, and enjoy the show," Lien-Da said. Lupe nodded as she sits down on the grass. Lien-Da puts on the tape and the events of last night are played. The background is colored to get a clear view. It starts from how she has guided Amy through the Death Egg to her and Mecha Sally . This finally convinced Lupe that she did her part of helping the two. Lien-Da turns off the hologram. "Now, do you believe me?"

"I don't know what to say," Lupe is astonished by the turns of the events.

"Then don't say anything," Lien-Da replied back. "Just be thankful I got your friend back," she gets on the plane as she is ready to leave. "Anyway, I'll be going. I'll be sure to tell everyone that she hurt under Eggman's control that the princess is back. That way, she won't have to worry about being hated by them."

"Yeah, you do that," the Grand Chief added as she changes the subject. "And are you aware that they'll be going after you?"

The villain smirked on hearing that comment. "That's why I said in the tape that the next time I meet them, we're enemies."

"I know you're gonna lose to them," Lupe teases.

"We'll see. The next time I fight them, that is. For now, I'll just give them a break from what happened."

Lien-Da flies away as Lupe only watches by. The latter is now happy that Sally is back to normal. Well, only in her mind, that is.


	8. Chapter 8

Morning also made its way to New Mobotropolis as the residents of the city are about to get up from their beds and do their work. The focus then gets to one of the houses. Inside, there lies two sleeping girls. It's Amy and her friend/roommate, Mecha Sally. Just then, her optics lit up as she wakes up from her sleep. The truth is, she didn't need any sleep, but she might as well try. Getting off the blanket of her sleeping bag, she takes a look at her hands, reflecting on how she becomes the way that she is. Then she stands up to look at herself in the mirror. Shifting her focus, she then takes a look at her roboticized body. It's now weaponized. At least not only she got her free will back, but also her emotions. Her face shifted into a sad look as coolant started to run down from her optics to her cheeks. At least she can cry.

She changes her focus to Amy as she is still sleeping. Coming close to near her bed, the expression on her face is that she looks happy. Sally can't believe Amy spent her whole night trying to rescue her. She must have been working so hard for this moment. The Robian squirrel smiles warmly as she tucks in the blanket. She is thankful for what happened last night. Searching the drawer, she finds a ribbon and a golden coin to make a medal. She uses her index metallic finger to make a hole, put the ribbon on it, and tie the ends of it. Therefore, a medal is created. Lastly, she writes down the description, 'best rescuer ever'. She leaves the house afterwards.

* * *

Going outside the house, she noticed that everyone is still in their houses ready to get their day started.

"Looks like you're up early, Sally," called a familiar voice beside her right. "Then again, you don't need to sleep."

Sally looks at her right to see the person she's standing at this moment is Mina, who has a smile on her face. Her expression changes from surprise to fear as she tries to run away from her. She runs off to a bush to hide. Hiding for a few minutes, she looked at outside to see nobody else is there. As she left, she saw Mina again.

"Don't turn me in, Mina," Mecha Sally said fearfully. "I just want to live a normal life like everyone else in the city."

"I won't," reassured Mina. "Besides, Nicole told me of what happened last night. It's amazing that you're back. Well, only in your mind that is, but I'm sure you'll find a way to get your body back to being organic."

"Thanks, I'll be needing that."

"Just so you know, I'm planning to have a concert tonight with the song dedicated to _you_, Sally. That way, everybody would have smiles on their faces to see their beloved princess has come back."

"Well, thanks," Sally complimented.

"And, Sally, I'm sorry that I troubled your best friend with my last concert," the mongoose gets a sad expression. As the Robian squirrel got this statement, she responded with a hug.

"It's okay, Mina. I knew you'd do the right thing," was the reply. Then she lets go of the hug.

"Yeah. By the way, I'm the reason she's back," Mina said. "I managed to reconcile with her in Freedom HQ and convinced her to go back to New Mobotropolis."

"Well, that's good news," Sally said with a smile on her face. She is indeed happy by the turn of events.

Back at Amy's house, she's still asleep. However, she suddenly smells breakfast cooking nearby. She wakes up not only to see a golden medal nearby, but Mecha Sally carrying a tray filled with a plate of two toasted bread covered with butter, and a glass of water, then placing it on her bed.

"You made this medal for me?" Amy asked the first thing on the subject.

Sally replied, "Yeah, I did."

"Thank you," Amy smiled warmly to her Robian friend as she puts it on her neck.

"That's your reward for what happened last night," the latter said smiling as she takes a look on the tray. "You know, I thought of making breakfast for myself as well, but since I'm a robot..." she switches the second thing on the subject.

"You can't eat or drink," Amy finished the sentence. Sally nodded as she replied back.

As she started eating up two bites of her breakfast and drinking two sips of water, she happens to notice her friend takes a look at her as if she's observing her.

"Now I know how Mr. Hedgehog feels about being the last Robian on the planet," Amy started a talk.

"Yeah, I thought so," Sally replied back.

"At least you're not going to have injuries when you turn back to normal."

"Another thing I thought of."

"You know, Team Fighters, consisting of me, Sonic, Tails, and T-Pup, have one purpose: stopping Eggman and getting you back home. Now that's done, I don't know what we should do next," Amy explained.

"That's what we should talk to Sonic about, right?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, we should," was the reply as the former takes her glass of water.

"Um, you don't mind if I hold the glass?" the latter suggested.

"Well, okay," Amy obliges as she hands over the glass to her friend.

As she notices her staring at it, it seems she's happily holding it with her hands.

"Oh, you're probably wondering about this right?"

"Yeah."

Mecha Sally stated, "The truth is, I may not eat or drink in this state, but I like holding a glass, or a plate. That way, it makes me feel like I'm organic."

"I understand," the female hedgehog compliments the statement.

Amy finishes her breakfast as she eats the two bread and drink water. Getting off the bed, she picks up the tray as she places it on the sink for her to clean up. She washes the dish and glass so wonderful and put it in their proper places. Once that is done, she and Mecha Sally went to the living room to take a look outside the house by the window.

"I really want to show you to Sonic and Tails, but with this many people, we can't just raise attention to them that you're back. I mean, they're gonna react badly to you when they see like that especially the attack on New Mobotropolis the last time."

"Yeah, I thought so. If only I could find a way to disguise myself until tomorrow morning where Mina is holding a concert about me."

As the two girls ponder about this, a knock came by the front door. Amy answers the door and it's none other than Bunnie. Looks like she's well especially being organic, that is. She's wearing her cowboy hat and jacket, and also denim shorts. To top it off, she's carrying a lot of plastic bags.

"Hi, Amy. How's it going, sugah?" Bunnie said in her usual think Southern accent.

"I'm doing good, Bunnie," replied Amy in a greeting manner. As Bunnie enters the house, the door is closed.

"Nice medal. Where did you get it? And where's the surprise?" was the rabbit's questions after taking a look at the medal and wonder of what is the surprise she's going to be shown of.

"It's right here," the former showed the latter to the living room where Sally is sitting on the couch.

"Oh mah stars! Sally-Girl, is that you?" Bunnie looks surprise of seeing her idol in this moment.

"Yeah, Bunnie, it's me. For real," she replied.

Seeing Mecha Sally really brings tears of happiness in Bunnie as she runs to her for a hug. She is indeed happy in getting a reunion like this one. As she lets go, she takes a look at her blue optics.

"Ah'm so glad you're here," the latter said. "Ah missed you."

"Yeah, I missed you, too," the former complimented as she touches her left hand which is now organic and observes her left arm and everything from the hips down are organic. "Wow. You're organic now. I'm glad you're back to normal. But how?"

"Naugus, that's how."

Hearing that name bring Amy and Sally down. They can't believe that an evil wizard like him would do something like that. Then again, it isn't his intention. It just happened, that's all.

"But now, ah don't know what to do since ah'm organic now. Ah'm useless to be like this," the rabbit started to have tears of sadness coming out of her eyes. "Not only that, but also Sugar-Twan is in a coma after that last attack Eggman made in the city."

"That's not true, Bunnie," Sally reassured as she wipes her tears from her face. "I'm sure you can be useful even if you're organic. And don't worry about Antoine. Now that I'm back, I'm sure we can help him wake up from the coma."

Amy clears a statement. "Well, there's something you can be useful at. We were just about to show her to Sonic and Tails, but the problem is that there are too many people outside. We can't let them see her, yet."

"Ah can help you two in this one," Bunnie cheered up suddenly and acts reassured as she brings out the plastic bags to them. "The reason ah got so many bags is because maybe you can use any of them as a disguise."

"Bunnie, you're a genius!" Mecha Sally cried, throwing her arms around Bunnie and hugging her.

"Ah know you're happy that ah come up with an idea, Sally-Girl, but can you please go easy when you're hugging me so hard?" the now organic rabbit struggling to breathe.

"Oops, sorry. I don't know how strong I become in this form," the Robian squirrel gets embarrassed.

"Well, at least our roles are reversed this time..." Bunnie remembered the times Sally have comforted her when she's half-roboticized. Now that their roles are reversed, it's Bunnie's turn to give Sally comfort.

"Oh, and if you're wondering about this medal, Sally made it and gave to me as a reward for getting her free will back," Amy said, changing the topic.

"Ah see. That's wonderful of you to make her something like that," the rabbit said to Sally.

The three girls went to the living room as Amy and Bunnie only watch to see which is the perfect outfit Sally could use as a disguise until she is accepted back by the people of New Mobotropolis. While the two are waiting by the couch, she appears out of the bathroom dressed in a golden dress.

"Uh, no," Amy said in disappointment.

"Why not?" Bunnie argued.

"Hello, we're supposed to disguise her, not make her look good."

Next, Mecha Sally appears wearing a cowboy hat, a Western shirt and trousers.

"How did I say this? No," the female hedgehog is in disappointment.

The third try is that she wears a scarf, red wig, a white shirt, and a pair of black pants.

"That's real nice," Amy complimented on the outfit before turning it down. "But not a good disguise. Besides, how are you going to hide your glowing blue optics?"

"But you're gonna win a fashion show the next time you put on that outfit," Bunnie also complimented.

Next up is that she's wearing a pink female shepherdess outfit. The two girls show disappointment by making a facepalm. Finally, Mecha Sally is wearing a green hooded coat.

"I think you got the right disguise," Amy finally approves.

"You think?" was her question.

"Yeah, really," Bunnie also approves as she is headed for the door and opens it. "Now, best of luck to you two meeting Sonic and Tails."

"Hey, where are you going?" Amy asked.

"Going to meet the council to see if I can be useful to any of you guys," Bunnie replied before heading out and closing the door.

The two girls went out of the house as well. Outside, Sally has put on the hood to hide her face until she is ready to show her new body to New Mobotropolis. At the same time, Amy takes off the medal and waits for the right time to show this to anyone.

"Well, that's a good start," she said to her friend.

"Amy, before we head to where Sonic is, I must have a talk with someone."

"Huh? And who will that be?"

The two walk their way to a house. While doing so, the townspeople are looking confused as they focus looking at the person Amy's walking next to. They are unaware it's their princess.

"Now I understand why you want to talk to her first," Amy said as she and Sally knock on the door. As it opened, it's none other than Rosie.

"Oh, hello there, Amy, and let me guess. Sally, right?" the elderly woodchuck guessed correctly.

"How did you know it's me?" Mecha Sally takes off the hood to let Rosie see her roboticized face.

"Well, for one, the back of your head is one great hint, and secondly, Sonic already told me you were upgraded," she explained.

Realizing she's right, Sally takes off her coat as she shows her roboticized body, not to mention weaponized, that is. She fold it as she holds it.

"Amy, can you wait outside? I need to talk to Rosie, if that's okay with you," she said to Rosie after addressing to Amy.

"Yes, come on in. Sit down."

As Sally walks into the house, Amy leans on the wall with her arms crossed as she waited.

"Good luck, Sally. Hope she can give you some good advice."

* * *

Inside the house, Sally makes her way to the couch. She sits down with depression on her face.

"So, what's the problem, Sally?" Rosie makes a cup of tea from the table as she is sitted beside her. "You already got your free will back so why come to me?"

"It's because I'm having difficulties in being accepted back," was her reply.

"I see... Well, you come to the right place for advice like this one."

"Rosie, what can I do to gain acceptance after all that I did under Eggman's control?" Mecha Sally asked.

As she noticed how depress she is, Rosie places her hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Why ask me that? I'm sure everyone will accept you despite what you have become."

"How?"

"You can hide yourself whenever you want, but you must be courageous when you found the right time in showing yourself of what you are now. It's not like people would be in fear of you. All that matters is that you're you even when you're a robot."

Sally takes all those words as she realizes that she is right about this. She agrees with what her former nanny would have to say about the matter. As she stands up to put on her coat and hood, she turns to her before leaving.

"Thank you, Rosie. You're right. I got to show myself in the right time."

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy is still standing on the wall waiting for the Robian squirrel to come out. She finally does come out. They walk out of the house.

"Having a good conversation?" the former asked.

"Yeah, it's nice of her to give me advise of what I have become," the latter replied. "I know sooner or later I'm gonna have to show myself."

"I thought so. Let's go over to Sonic's house to check out if he's there," Amy suggested.

Inside Sonic's house, his mother Bernadette, or Bernie for short, is using a vacuum cleaner to clean up the dirt in the house. His father, Jules, happens to find work as well as he arranges the family portrait into the right direction. Just then, they hear a doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it!" Bernie answered the door. "Hello there, Amy, and who is that?"

"Yeah, who is it?" Jules also questioned the visitor.

Mecha Sally is nervous of this moment to come. She is not sure if Sonic's parents would keep this a secret. Just then, Amy elbows her right arm gently.

"Show yourself. I'm sure they're gonna keep this a secret," she reassured.

"What secret?" the fatherly hedgehog asked.

"If you two want to know, here it is," Sally puts down her hood as she reveals her robotic face to a pair of understanding parents. They look surprise. "It's me."

"Princess-," the two have their mouths covered by the two girls as they went in the house to prevent anyone else from noticing the Robian princess' presence. Both of the two are sitted on the couch while the two parents are standing.

"Now you know," Amy said. "Now, keep this a secret until the right moment she shows herself, okay?"

"We got it," Sonic's parents reassured.

"Where's Sonic?" Sally asked in curiosity.

"He went to Freedom HQ with Tails to check things out," Jules replied happily.

"Okay, thank you," Amy said.

* * *

Mecha Sally wrapped her arms behind Amy's back as they started flying their way to Freedom HQ. At that time, she's not wearing her coat. They managed to get near it as T-Pup is there guarding the entrance so they hid to the bushes. After a few minutes of looking, they decided to show themselves to him. As he noticed them, his eyes were more focused on Sally herself. He is not convinced that she's herself inside so he started to growl at her angrily.

"Down, T-Pup, it's really Sally. She is like this, yes, but in the inside, it's really her," the female hedgehog puts her arm in front of the Robian squirrel's direction as a way of defending her from Tails' creation. "Can't you tell that by just looking into her mind? I mean, if she's herself, would she hurt you?"

The words entered into his mind as he begins to take it well. As he analyzes her, he eventually realizes that Amy is right. It is Sally herself inside despite her body is that of a robot. Happy to see this development, he runs to Sally and started licking her.

"Well, I'm glad to see you, too," was she said.

"Hey, I got an idea for this reunion to commence," Amy commented as she whispers to Sally the plan.

Once that's done, she enters the headquarters to see Sonic and Tails are playing Go Fish. Looks like they got their way of trying to keep their hopes up in getting Sally back. As she looks at this in sympathy, it looks like her plan is about to commence.

"Hey, Sonic, Tails!" she exclaimed as she enters their game.

"Oh, hey, Amy," Sonic looks in a depressed state as he and his best friend end their game with her arrival.

"We were just..." Tails puts the card back together.

"There's something I would like to show both of you. It's a surprise!" Amy explained.

Sonic and Tails look at each other then they focus on her. "Huh?"

"First, close your eyes and follow me," she said and the two boys follow her instruction. "No peeking. Just follow my voice."

She leads them away from outside the headquarters as she opens the door and closes it. She looks behind to take a look at Sally.

"Okay, stop. Open," she said, as Sonic and Tails open their eyes. "Ta-da!"

As Sonic and Tails look at their surprise, the look on their faces turned into a surprise to see that it's Mecha Sally standing in front of them. She smiles up to them.

"Sal? Is that really you?" was Sonic's first question.

"Yes, it's me," Sally answered to the two, her voice having a little nervousness.

Sonic and Tails are amazed this moment has come to them at last. The former is filled with tears of joy and runs towards her as he gives her a hug while the latter smiles on her warmly. Amy knows fully well this is the moment they've been waiting for.

"But how?" Sonic asked as he lets go of the hug.

"Well, here's your answer," Amy pulls out the medal Sally gave her as she puts it on her neck. The two boys realize the answer.

"You're the one who rescued her?" Tails asked the next question.

"That's right."

Sally then takes her focus on Tails as he approaches her closely. She hugs him, but she has to be careful of doing this with her strength.

"Oh, Tails, I'm sorry for bring you trouble with what I have become," she said.

"Don't worry about that. All that matters is that you're still you," Tails hugged her back. "I missed you, Aunt Sally."

"I missed you, too, Tails," she replied back.

The two then let go of the hug.

"Now that's cleared up, how did you pulled off this kind of rescue, Amy?" Sonic asked another question.

"Well, you two are so not gonna believe what happened last night," Amy said.

Once inside the Freedom HQ, the two girls started telling of what happened last night in the kitchen. Important details include on Amy using stealth to sneak on the Death Egg with help from a mysterious contact, getting Sally's free will back with some alternate power source, getting a confrontation with Eggman, and Lien-Da showing herself as the mysterious contact and letting them go.

"That is one quite an adventure you two are having last night," Sonic complimented.

"Yeah, it is," Amy started preparing orange juice for all of them, especially Sally. Of course, she isn't going to drink it, just hold the glass. Amy sets it down on the table.

"Um, Sal, why are you holding a glass of orange juice?" Sonic is puzzled of seeing Sally holding the glass. "You're a robot so you don't need to eat or drink."

"I just like to hold it, that's all. Makes me feel like I'm organic," was her reply.

"Oh, okay," Sonic compliments the event before turning to Amy. "You know, you could have invited me and Tails to that little adventure you got."

"Right. You don't even know how to do stealth, Sonic. What's more is that you're not gonna believe Lien-Da is the mysterious contact," Amy explained.

"Well, what's done is done," the blue hedgehog realizing the outcome.

"Now that two of our primary objectives are complete, what should we do next?" Tails asked.

As Sonic thinks over the matter on this one, he gets an idea. Then again, he's in charge of Team Fighters.

"I know!" he exclaimed. "Let's fix some of the messes together!"

"That's a good idea, Sonic," his best friend agree with the matter.

"We must take the city back from Naugus, that's one," Sonic explained as he looked at Sally. "And two, turn Sal back to normal."

"That's what should we next," Mecha Sally also agreed. "Can I join your team, Sonic?"

Sonic replied, "Why not? There's always room for you, Sal, even if you're a robot."

"Okay."

"So, let's welcome our new team member: Princess Sally!"

The four have a toast for this moment as it comes back. Sally is back on their side and that's all matters.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, in the Destructix hideout, Scourge continues on working with experiments on the Death Egg. As Fiona watches this, she is really bothered. She angrily turns his back from the experiment to her. Then she angrily slaps him as he goes down the floor.

"What's wrong with you, Fiona?!" he raged.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, Scourge! Ever since we escaped from No Zone Jail, you started to focus on your plot in taking over New Mobotropolis more than spending time with me!" she hissed. "I don't even know if you truly care about me!"

As Scourge hear those words, his true feelings can't be hidden anymore. He knew this is the right moment he will do something about Fiona.

"You're right, Fiona. I'll just try to give myself a break to be with you," he started to get up from the floor and started to go to a wall. "But there's something I want to confess, and I don't think you're going to like it," he walks to a lever nearby. "We're through."

Scourge pulls down the lever, activating a trap door that Fiona is standing as she started to fall down. Luckily, she manages to hold on to an edge. Realizing this, he walks toward her.

"Why, my love? Why are you trying to do this?" the fox asked while still clinging.

"Haven't you realized one thing, my dear? All this time, I was just using you. I never cared about you. This is reality, Fiona, so face it!" Scourge gleefully stomps on Fiona's hands that it sends her falling into his trap door. He focuses back on his plot. "I should attack New Mobotropolis by nightfall, but first, I'll send Sergeant Simian, Predator Hawk, and Flying Frog to make an attack at... Feral Forest. Maybe this Death Egg can be a warm-up and exercise for testing out in that place."

Fiona falls down through the trap door as she is sent outside. Luckily, she manages to heard the plot and runs off to get help. She knows the only people who can stop him, but she knows fully well of how she betrayed them. Despite that, she might as well try.

* * *

Back at Freedom HQ, Mecha Sally is sitting in fetal position on the top of the hideout as she looks into the sky above. Sonic is about to get there by her side. It looks like it's gonna be a personal moment between them.

"Hi, Sal," he arrived, sitting beside her.

"Oh, hi, Sonic," she replied back, looking a bit sad. "I was just taking a look at the sky. Makes me want to see if there are any clouds shaped like me. As in before I become like this."

"I see," Sonic huddles close to her. "It takes some wild imagination to find something like that."

"Tell me, Sonic, do you still find me beautiful even if I'm like this?" Sally asked.

"Yes, you still are," Sonic holding his hand to hers. "I don't care if you're a robot or not, you're still Sally to me and everyone else. I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you again even in that state, that is."

He started to kiss her. Despite the fact she can't feel it as her lips are hard, he isn't bothered. Both of them are together again and that's what matters.

"Sonic, I don't know if there's a way for me to change back," Sally looks a little cheered up as she said this statement.

"That's one thing we need to find out. If we can't find a way, it doesn't matter. I love you, Sal, even if you're a robot."

"And I love you, too, Sonic," Sally finally cheered up as she kisses Sonic again.

Despite Sally's roboticization, her romance with Sonic still goes on.


	10. Chapter 10

Amy is in her house as she is working on something with the use of a black pentel pen and a paper. She happens to draw some squares and some lines to connect to other squares.

"It's a good thing we left Sonic and Sally alone for a romantic moment between them," Tails arrived as he changes his focus on Amy's little project. "Uh, Amy, what are you working?"

"I'm just finishing the details on my master plan," was her reply.

"Master plan?"

"Yeah, to hang out with Mecha Sally, that's what," Amy finishes her work.

"Why do you need to make something like that? There are some great ways for her to hang out," Tails makes a simple statement.

"Well, I could sense she still looks depressed with what she has become so I come up with some ways to cheer her up."

As she finished her work, Amy posted it to a wall. She then explained.

"For instance, if Sally is sitting in fetal position and looking at her reflection in a river, I suggest an activity of making funny faces on it," she points to a picture of her and her Robian friend making funny faces in their reflections at a river.

"What if she can't find some way to sleep? I mean, robots don't need to do something like that," Tails questioned.

"Then I suggest for her to keep a close eye secretly for trouble while I get some sleep," Amy replied, pointing to the picture that matches her statement.

Tails looked at it and seems to be amazed.

"Wow, Amy, you have prepared every possible outcome," he complimented. "Just one more question: what if she and Sonic are in trouble while on a date?"

"Then I get to play bodyguard for them."

Just then, a knock on the door came and Amy answers it. It's none other than Bunnie.

"Hello there, Amy, Tails," she looks exhausted.

"Aunt Bunnie? What are you doing here?" Tails hugged her as he gets this happy reunion.

"Ah'm here because Ah found a way to be useful. Can Ah join your team?" was her reply.

"We should talk to Sonic about that," Amy said as the doorbell rings again. She answers it again. "Yes?"

* * *

Mecha Sally is playing hide and seek as she seeks to find Sonic, who is hiding somewhere in the forest.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Sonic," she searched and searched all over the place. From the trees to the waters. There is no sign of the hedgehog himself.

Little did she know is that he's hiding from the top of a tree. Sonic observes her looking for him as she uses her jet boots, flying past him.

"Too bad Sal doesn't even know I'm hiding from above. Looks like she can't find me up here," he gloated.

"You were saying, Sonic?" Sally flies up high to find him.

"I was just joking, Sal."

"Nice try."

"Well, that proves it you're you, Sally, even as a robot," a voiced called on. As the two look from behind, it's none other than Monkey Khan who is flying by his cloud. "Hello, Sonic, Sally."

"Ken? What are you doing here?" the Robian squirrel asked.

"What do you think? To check out to make sure if it's true that you're you again. Well, only your mind that is, but I'm sure you and Sonic will figure out some way to change your body back," was his reply. "I got to admit it, that's a news I wanted to here. Good to see you back, Sally," he wraps his arms around her for a hug.

"Good to see you, too, Ken," Sally hugged back.

As Sonic watches this, he smiles at this. Besides, he knows fully well their relationship is not romance anymore, but it's friendly. He's just happy to see Khan taking it well of Sally is in her right mind despite having a robot body.

"Well, it's good to see you thinking for yourself again," another voiced called out from below. It's none other than Lupe and she is really happy on seeing an old friend back. "Welcome back, Sally."

Sally and Khan let go of the hug as they, alongside Sonic, got down from the tree. The female lupine hugged her.

"Thank you, Lupe," Sally answered, returning the hug. Then they let go. "I'm really sorry for what happened back at Wolf Pack Nation."

"Don't worry about that. It wasn't you doing all that, it's Eggman," Lupe reassured.

"Yeah, Sally, what happened back in Stormtop Village is his fault," Khan also reassured. "I'm glad I don't have to take my revenge on him now that he's dead."

"Also, what happened back in Central City is also Eggman's doing, not yours, Princess Sally," called a girl's voice.

Sonic, Sally, Lupe, and Khan all face to the side to see it's a human girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, and wearing a red shirt, black overalls, and red shoes. It's none other than Hope Kintobar and she is walking alongside Omega.

"How did...?" the Robian attempted to ask.

"Omega told me what happened," Hope replied. "Anyway, at least you didn't hurt me. Then again, I was just in the lab working on how to repel the invasion."

"Well, now that you're back to normal in your mind, I won't have to destroy you as an act of mercy," her robotic companion said as he attempts to hug Sally.

"Thank you, Omega, but can you please let go?" Mecha Sally struggled, despite not feeling any pain. Omega nodded and let go of the hug. Just then, Amy, Tails, and Bunnie arrive to see this scenario. "Are you all okay with me despite what I have become?"

"Hey, all that matters is that you're still you," Khan said.

"I'm sure that with your mind in the right direction, you can find some way to aid your friends in battle," Lupe added.

"I never forgot the favor you did once, princess, so I'm still okay with you even if you're a robot," Hope also added.

With those words coming out of them, Mecha Sally started to have coolant leaking from her optics and it is out of joy.

"Thank you. I'm so glad all of you are still on my side."

She then wipe the coolant off.

"Anyway, we're leaving. Call us when you're back to being organic, okay?" Lupe said as she, Khan, Hope, and Omega started to leave. They all have smiles on their faces.

"Okay," Sally replied back with a smile on her face.

As they all left, Sonic turns his attention to Bunnie.

"What are you doing here, Bunnie?"

"Ah come here because Ah I want to be useful. Can Ah join your team?"

As he hears her words, Sonic realizes that despite she's organic, Bunnie would be a greater use in battle. Well, in fighting enemies that are organic, that is.

"Okay, Bunnie, you're in," was his reply.

"Thank you, Sugah-Hog! You're the best!" Bunnie cried in acceptance in joining Team Fighters.


	11. Chapter 11

Outside of Freedom HQ, Sonic is making a sparring match before going back to New Mobotropolis for the plans. He has decided to have Bunnie choose on who should be paired with each other. It's a 2-on-2 sparring match.

"Ah think Ah got the pairings. Amy, you paired with Sally-Girl. Tails, you paired with Sonic," said the now organic rabbit.

The four fighters make their stances. Amy and Mecha Sally versus Sonic and Tails. They all have smiles on their faces.

"Begin!" exclaimed Bunnie.

The first attempt shows Amy makes a punch to Sonic by the left side of his face and hitting him by his stomach with her elbow while Sally punches Tails by the right side of his face and kicking him by his stomach. Next, they hold their hands as they switched places on who to beat next. The second attempt shows Sally makes quite a punch at Sonic by the right side of his face while Amy throws Tails and punching him in the left side of his face. The two boys fell to the floor in defeat. They can't believe they got themselves beaten up by two girls: one who is organic and the other who is robotic.

Sally grabs on to Sonic's hand to help him get up.

"Sonic, are you okay?" her voice sounded concern.

"I'm okay, Sal," he replied back and looking hurt.

"I hope I didn't hurt you and Tails with that strength in this form," she looks down.

"Don't worry about that, Aunt Sally. Sonic and I can take it," Tails reassured even though he feels a little pain.

Inside the headquarters, it's time for the preparations for the next part of the plan to fix everything. Sonic explains while Tails, Amy, Sally, Bunnie, and T-Pup sit down and listen.

"Now that Sal is back and Eggman is dead, let's move on to another primary objective: stopping Naugus. Not only that, turning Sal back to normal."

"But how can we do the latter?" Sally raises the question.

"Well, I got this great idea," Amy stands up as she brings up her flowchart and puts it to a wall. As the Robian squirrel sees that, she stands up and looks amazed. "What do you think about this chart, Sally?"

"That's great, Amy. Very great, but you don't need to put something like that just to hang out with me."

"If you needed cheering up from being the way you are, here it is. Now, ask me a question and I'll find a possibility."

"Okay, how can I clean up myself?" Sally asked.

Amy pointed out to a picture of her friend looking dirty, then she traces it down to a line where there's a picture of her cleaning her up with a cloth.

"Well, I decided to clean you up with a cloth," was she said.

"That's very cute. Now, how about changing me back?"

As Amy looked at her chart, it has three possibilities. Two are drawn, while the other is not yet drawn.

"Well, I suggest of using the De-Roboticizer, but it could be lethal. What's more is that the Bem are not around," she pointed to a blank square. In fact, that is the first possibility. "Now, we move on to the second possibility: Naugus. We should have him zap you. Besides, is there any other choice?"

Sonic and friends think of that question.

"That could be a start. But, how can we lure him?"

As all of them think about his question, Mecha Sally is the first to get an idea.

"I know. Remember the time Sir Charles pretended to be under Robotnik's control."

"Yeah, so what?" Sonic didn't get the idea, then realizes it. "Oh, I get it."

"Exactly, we'll just have to lure him to a cave. When he sees me, I'll make it look like I was under Eggman's control and about to attack Sonic," the squirrel explained her idea.

"Okay, let's go with that," Sonic quickly agrees. "Where do we lure him?"

"To a cave."

"And I decided to let Naugus come to us," Amy suggested.

* * *

"Do you really have that put that hood on?" Sonic asks in concern upon seeing Sally putting on her coat and hood.

"Well, do you think it's a good idea to immediately show myself after all I had done under Eggman's control? I think I'll show myself in the right time," was her reply.

They take a walk around New Mobotropolis as they look at the people. They seemed to be puzzled on the two of them.

"Anyway, I'm showing myself tonight at Mina's concert," Sally whispered at Sonic's ear.

"Fair enough," he muttered.

Suddenly, she ended up bumping into someone. As she takes a look at who it was, it's none other than Silver the Hedgehog, another one of the Secret Freedom Fighters. As he looked at her, he looks shock.

"Silver, what are you doing here?" Sally asked.

"Looking for the traitor, that's who," was his reply then focuses on Sonic before walking away. "Just keep an eye on her, would you?"

"What was that all about?" the squirrel asked.

"Trouble," the blue hedgehog replied in concern.

* * *

Inside the Military HQ, Amy goes inside to tell the council that Naugus is needed because there's trouble ahead to them. What they didn't know is that she called the evil wizard just for him to turn Sally back to normal.

"I'm sorry, Amy, but my master is ill so he can't do anything at this moment. Therefore, you and Team Fighters should do that task you're going to accomplish," Naugus' apprentice, Geoffrey, suddenly appears to explain in concern.

Amy gets a suspicious feeling about this, but she suddenly accepts the statement.

"I see. Well, I'll be going," she heads to the door.

"Wait, why do you need him?" he asked as he puts his hand in a form of a stop sign.

"That's something you wouldn't understand, Geoff," Amy retorted as she is about to leave. As she left, she happens to take notice of Geoffrey has his eyes become from blue to red. This event really got her suspicions arising.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Mecha Sally are in a cave as they prepare to let Naugus zap the latter to turn her back to normal. Tails, Bunnie, and T-Pup are also present.

"Now here's the deal, you just act like you're in my mercy," the latter suggested as she points her energy blades at the former.

"Yeah, I'm down with that."

Just then, Amy showed up as she is running so fast that she tries to catch her breath.

"Amy, where's Naugus?" Sonic asked.

"Well, he's not feeling well, and what's more is that his apprentice, Geoffrey, has red eyes."

"Red eyes? Is that what I think it was?" Sally has suspicions on the matter. It could have mean one thing. "No, it couldn't be..."

"So, you found trouble, Sonic?" Amy is also in concern if there's another matter in concern.

Sonic replied, "Well, there's Silver. When he saw Sally, he told me to keep a close eye on her. I don't know what was that about, but I got a feeling that he might mistake her for the traitor of the Freedom Fighters. I already told him there is no traitor."

"It looks like we got two matters," Bunnie remarked.

"That means we should split up. Amy, Sal, you two see what is going with St. John while Tails and I are keeping an eye on Silver," Sonic tells the plan.

"What about me?"

"Well, Bunnie, you and T-Pup should stay in Freedom HQ to see if there's some more matter to attend to," was his reply. Bunnie nodded and left the cave with T-Pup.

* * *

Amy and Mecha Sally made their way to the building where Naugus has taken up residence. They hide in the bushes to see Geoffrey is out of the place as he is about to take a fresh air.

"What's he doing outside?"

"I don't know, but I bet that's trouble."

* * *

At the same time, Sonic and Tails are following Silver as they use a big bush to hide for cover. The white hedgehog is suspicious of this so he looked from behind, but the two stopped. Having doubts, he started to make a tiptoes to see if the bush is following him. As he tries to outrun it, Sonic and Tails kept on following him.

Eventually, he lost them when he jumps up to the sky unnoticed.

* * *

The two girls themselves are following Geoffrey sitting in a bench by himself.

"Darn that pink hedgehog! Well, I just have to find out what kind of trouble she and Team Fighters are carrying this time or my name isn't Ixis Naugus!"

As he said the line, Amy and Sally now have realized the answer.

"Just as I thought. Naugus has possessed Geoff," the latter said. "It must be because he said the contract with him when he pledged allegiance to him."

"No wonder he said his 'master' is ill," the former added.

"Now we have tell Sonic about this."

* * *

Meanwhile, the two boys are sneaking to a wall to see Silver landing and talking to Director Harvey Who, the founder of the Secret Freedom Fighters.

"So you found her," the latter said.

"Yeah, I did," the former replied back. "How do I know it's really herself?"

"Well, check out your timeline to see if your future is doing good," was the reply. "There's no need to make a mark out of her."

"I'll do that."

"Well, that's good news," Tails remarked.

"I think we'll just leave that matter alone," Sonic added.

* * *

The four went Amy's house to discuss on what is going on.

"So, what did you two found out about Silver?" Mecha Sally first asked.

"Well, he decided to check out his future to see if it's already good. Anyway, he should rest the 'traitor of the Freedom Fighters' matter. Now, what about St. John?" Sonic replied before asking next.

"He's possessed by Naugus," Amy replied.

Just then, a knock came on the door. As Amy answered it, no one is there but she did find a letter.

_Hey, I need your help. If you want to know what is it about, meet me at Feral Forest. Signed Anonymous_ it said.

"Well, should we all go?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, we should," Tails replied.

"We should have Bunnie and T-Pup come along."

Team Fighters have decided to follow the letter's instruction as they headed there.


	12. Chapter 12

While Sonic and Amy are riding in Tails's plane and T-Pup using his tail to fly, Mecha Sally takes up using her rocket-powered boots while Bunnie flies by using a hoverboard.

"Nice hoverboard," she started complimented on the object.

"Thank you, Sally-Girl," Bunnie turns her attention to her now robotic friend. As she does, she recalled on what happened before she left New Mobotropolis; getting pummeled by her own roboticized friend to the ground and being called not a threat because of not having her cybernetics. This brings a bad memory for her, but now that Sally's herself again, there's nothing to worry about.

"Oh, and Bunnie, I'm sorry for what happened before you left New Mobotropolis," she said in a remorseful way. Then again, she is aware of what she's doing under Eggman's control.

"Don't worry about it. You're you as a robot, and that's all matters," Bunnie replied in a comforting way as she flies near her. She changes the subject. "You know, everybody has a weakness. How about you? In that form, do you have a weakness?"

Sally gets intrigued by this question. As she have thought about it for a few seconds, she finds the answer. Now that she's herself again, she really does have a weakness.

"Yes, I have. It's about losing all of you to what I have become," she replied with sadness on her voice. "Now that I'm me again, I'm scared about it. I don't even know if the people that I attacked under Eggman's control would accept me back."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure there are people we know of could accept you easily," Bunnie could find sympathy in this situation as she holds to one of her shoulder guards.

"That's right, Sal. What's so bad about not finding acceptance from everyone?" Sonic joined in the conversation.

"That reminds me," Amy also joined in. "In my chart, I drew this event; in case you're wondering if there's anyone who finds acceptance in you, I suggest we should have a game known as a 'name game'."

"A name game?" Tails asked, joining into the conversation.

"For my way, here's how. Each of us will have to name a person who could easily accept Mecha Sally now that she's Sally herself. When one says it, we should judge if that is a correct person or not. Got the rules?"

Nods came out of Sonic, Tails, Sally, and Bunnie; in other words, they got the rules. This is something Amy expects from them.

"Okay, me first," Amy suggested as she is about to say a name. "Rotor."

"I say you're right," Sally replied back. Now it's her turn. "My turn. Nicole."

"Well, she's your best friend so best friends can be accepting easily. Now it's my turn. Elias," Tails said. As he does, he remembered the time how the last time he met him, he saw him leaving with Larry and Leeta. At that time, they're wearing uniforms signifying they're joining the Secret Freedom Fighters. As much as he wanted to tell her that her brother is okay, Tails has decided to let Sally figure that out on her own. What he doesn't know is that she _did_ figure it out last night.

"Not bad, buddy," Sonic complimented as it's his turn to say a name. "I say, Hope."

"Ooh, my turn!" Bunnie exclaimed, just as she is about to say her answer. "Ah'd say Antoine. What do you think, Sally-Girl?"

As she thought about it, she knew that he has to be one of those people so she nodded. Therefore, Bunnie got the right answer.

So far, they got the right answers. Now for the second round.

"If you don't mind, I go first," Sonic raises his hand as he says an answer. "Monkey Khan."

"Lupe," Tails also pointed out.

"Mina," it's Sally saying it. She thought back on what happened first thing in the morning, and Mina is one of those people. Looks like she's right.

"Um, it's my turn now. Ah say, Omega," Bunnie added.

"As for me, Colonel Sommersby. When we get to Feral Forest, that is," Amy said.

Now the game is finished. Looks like everyone has got the right answers.

"Thank you for helping me by playing this game. Thank you," Mecha Sally started to leak coolant out of her optics in joy. She finally found the people who accepts her of what she has become. "Especially you, Bunnie, especially our roles are reversed."

"Hey, what are friends for, Sally-Girl? Speaking of that, can you teach me on how to act normal?" Bunnie replied in assurance.

"You want me to teach you how to act normal? Okay," the Robian squirrel wipes off the coolant from her optics, happy to teach her now organic friend the things on how to act normal. "Okay, for instance, your left arm is now organic. Therefore, you can't fire lasers. What you should do is try to hit the enemy as hard as you can, that's all."

While waiting to get to Feral Forest, she proceeds to tell Bunnie some lessons on not only how to act normal, but also be useful in a fight.


	13. Chapter 13

Team Fighters made their way down to Feral Forest. Before they head to the village, they went to a side of the location to meet with the person who has given them the letter.

"I see you all got the letter," said a familiar voice from behind. As they turned around, it's none other than Fiona.

As the others are surprised with the discovery, Mecha Sally remains calm as she is holding a crumpled paper ball on her right hand.

"I knew you wrote this, Fiona. How else could have this kind of handwriting?"

"And I see you noticed that, Sugar-Queen," Fiona said with a smug tone. Sally tosses the paper back to her, and she catches it.

"You better think twice before you pull off something like that," Amy goes in front as she is holding her hammer in her hands, ready to give Fiona a beat down.

"Look, I did not call you all for a fight," the vixen said angrily. "And besides, Sonic, your girlfriend is now robotic that I can't even land a scratch on her."

"Just because she is now robotic doesn't justify the case," Sonic replied, unconvinced.

"If you want to be convinced, then watch this. Sugar-Queen, try to dodge some of my attacks and use the weapons you have told me about," she pulls out a sword and points it to the squirrel's direction. Sally responds by drawing her blades out.

Fiona tries to land a swing on her, but Sally dodges out of it. Next, she successfully lands a karate chop on to the top of her head. The two girls have locked their blades. As they block each other's blade attacks, Fiona's sword gets cut through Sally's energy blades. Fiona tries to run to Sally, but she uses the laser cannon from her head to blast her. Luckily, Fiona dodges that fast enough. She tosses the sword aside and makes a kick at her chest and a punch at her face. Luckily, not a single scratch on the Robian squirrel.

"You see? Your princess here is so robotic I can't even lay a single scratch on her," the vixen has showed her demonstration.

"Thank you," Sally replied as she started to walk.

"You're welcome," Fiona puts her foot in her way as she kicks her foot, tripping her down. "Now, does that hurt, Sugar-Queen?"

"I got hit, yes, but hurt? No," was her reply. Fiona looks at Team Fighters to see if they agree with her conclusion.

"Okay, okay, we get it," Sonic replied grudgingly.

"Now, as I was saying, I didn't call you all for a fight. We need to work together," Fiona continues her explanation on what she has in mind.

"Right, the words coming out of a manipulative woman," Amy angrily muttered.

The vixen takes her eyes on Tails. She knows he could be the key.

"Tails, you believe me right? After all, there's still good in me," she said in a flirting attitude. Sally angry approaches as she has a fist on her right hand. Realizing this, she quits the act. "Fine, then. Anyway, we need to work together because the city is in danger."

Suddenly, a crash occurred and Sergeant Simian, Predator Hawk, and Flying Frog all have arrived. They started terrorizing the village itself and also the villagers. To top it off, they have Eggman's technology.

"There. You see? That's the danger I'm talking about," Fiona said, pointing her finger on them.

"Okay, Team Fighters, let's roll!" Sonic cried as he and his team are ready to go to the village for the fight.

Just as Fiona run with them, Mecha Sally extended her hand in front her. It's a sign to stop her.

"What's the big idea?" she asked angrily.

"You told Scourge about the Death Egg last night, right?" the squirrel asked.

"Yes, what about it?"

"This is all your fault!" Amy yelled, joining in the conversation. "If only you didn't told him about it..."

"Therefore, you're guilty of causing this," Sally added then focuses on Bunnie. "Bunnie, keep a close eye on her while we deal with those three."

"Okay, Sally-Girl," was her reply.

Fiona started laughing at this moment. "Really? A now fully organic rabbit is going to keep an eye on me? Like that will happen."

Bunnie responds by kicking her in the stomach, then in the face. It's used with her left leg and right arm, respectively.

"I maybe organic, sure, but I can fight!" she cried, then focusing on Amy and Sally. "Now, you two go while I keep an eye on her."

The two girls nodded as they join with Sonic and Tails. Just then, Sally stopped for a few minutes.

"You see? There's something you might be useful at even if you're organic."

"Thank you for saying that," Bunnie said smiling, finally getting the chance on being useful to anyone. Sally returns the smile before going with Amy.


	14. Chapter 14

It looks like Feral Forest is in real danger with villains like Sergeant Simian, Predator Hawk, and Flying Frog terrorizing it. Not only that, they have Eggman's technology under their command. The Egg-Swats attacking the villagers, and to top it off, the Metal Series is rebuilt into joining the attack as well. This is going to take teamwork into getting rid of this threat.

"Alright, Sergeant Simian, Predator Hawk, Flying Frog, your plan of wrecking havoc on this village is over," Sonic makes quite a banter with Tails, Amy, and Mecha Sally prepare for the fight.

"Ah, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog, the leader of Team Fighters!" Flying Frog said in laughter as he changes his focus on the Robian squirrel. "Oh look, it's Princess Sally! How the mighty have fallen!"

Sally clenches her fist upon hearing that statement about her. "For your information, I'm not have fallen, Flying Frog. Just returned, that's all."

"Well, if that's the case, attack!" Sergeant Simian said as he and his companions charge at Team Fighters. Looks like the battle is about to begin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bunnie is still on the side of the forest guarding over Fiona, who is pacing back and forth as she is missing all the action.

"We can't just sit here, Bunnie. Sonic and his friends need our help," the latter complained.

"You being watched is one of his primary goals," the former reasoned.

"Come on, Bunnie, we're missing all the action," Fiona attempts to make use of her persuasion. Unfortunately, the rabbit isn't falling for it as she has her arms crossed. Fiona is really disappointed in this.

* * *

Tails and Amy fought the Egg-Swats while Sonic and Mecha Sally take on the Metal Series. At the same time, some of the villagers are watching the battle as they can't believe what they are seeing.

"What do you call a hedgehog with a rocket on his back?" Metal Sonic is holding hands with Sonic as it tries to push him back. Just then, Sergeant Simian places a rocket behind him and presses the red button. This causes its activation as it flies Sonic away from the village.

"Sonic!" Sally cried while she is struggling against Metal Tails and Knuckles. Luckily, she grabs the former and tosses it to the latter as she comes to Sonic's rescue. With the use of her energy blades, she destroys the rocket and grabs him by his two arms guiding him back to the village.

At the same time, Tails manages to knock a few Egg-Swats with his tail swing and Amy hits them with her hammer to disable them. Just then, Sergeant Simian grabs the two of them by two of his hands.

"Hey, leave them alone!" Sally shouted as she drop Sonic off the ground and started to kick the big gorilla from behind, causing him to drop Tails and Amy. "Are you two okay?"

"Yes, we're okay," Tails replied as he got up from the ground. The Robian squirrel extends a hand at Amy and she takes a hold of it to get up also. Then, they find Predator Hawk and Flying Frog in front of them with Sonic from behind them.

"Still want to continue fighting?" the blue hawk makes quite a taunt.

"Hey, we'll continue on, right?" Sally deadpanned the statement. Sonic, Tails, and Amy nod by this.

"Now, let's continue."

* * *

Bunnie is still guarding Fiona to the side of the forest. She is really determined to do her duty well.

"Come on, Bunnie. Let's get to the battle," the latter tried to persuade the former as she finally gets an idea. "Hey, Sugar-Queen said you have to watch me, but she didn't said to don't go rescuing anyone, right? You know, I can make you even more useful."

As the rabbit think about what Sally said to her, Bunnie knows fully well this could be a trick that Fiona might trying to be pull as an excuse to escape. However, if she really wants her to be useful, then she got no other choice.

"Fine. We can go rescuing people, but you're still under my watch."

"Deal."

Bunnie reluctantly allows Fiona to go with her out of the forest so they can do their part in rescuing some people that are being under attack.


	15. Chapter 15

Amidst the chaos done in Feral Forest, Megan Acorn is watching all the chaos that is happening outside her hut. So far, there's no trouble coming to her so she should be just fine.

Well, that is until Mecha Sally is thrown there.

"Hello there, Megan."

"Sally? Is that you?" the squirrel asked while helping her get up from the fight.

"Yes, it's me," was her reply. As Megan looked at her eyes, she realizes it's really true.

"Oh, it's you! You're okay!" she cried, hugging her sister-in-law.

"Well, my mind is, at least," Sally replied.

"Anyway, how's Eli?" Megan asked in concern about her husband.

"He's fine. I met him at New Mobotropolis last night," was the reply.

The two squirrels hear a baby that is waking up from her sleep. Megan goes to the crib and carries her by her arms.

"Look, you're not going to believe who's in my doorstep: it's your step niece," she goes to show her baby daughter to the Robian squirrel.

"Don't be afraid, Alexis, it's me, really," Mecha Sally can see the fear in her eyes. She puts her hand in the baby's face gently. "Although my body is robotic, my mind is okay."

For a few seconds, Alexis begins to feel comfort with her face being touched gently. It worked after all.

Just then, another part of the hut has been damaged by an Egg-Swat and Sergeant Simian is also there.

"Now, it's time to put you into a trash can, princess."

As he jumps to make a punch to Sally, the attack is foiled when Bunny sends a drop kick to his chest. Next, the robot beside him is about to make an attack with its gun when Fiona also shows up with a mirror to deflect the blasts back to it, defending Sally, Megan, and her baby.

"Bunny, Fiona, what are you two doing here?" the Robian squirrel asked sensitively.

"Well, I want to be more useful to the team so here's what I did," Bunnie replied in a calm manner.

"Anyway, Sugar Queen, I told her to do this. By the way, you should know I got nothing to do with this attack," Fiona also added.

Mecha Sally looked at the red vixen with her robotic eyes. As she looks at her, the latter is calm and not sweating on being intimidated like that.

"Oh look, if it isn't Scourge's woman who got dumped!" Sergeant Simian gets up and taunts her. "Why don't you just be a drifter instead of going back to your former friends?"

As this statement is said, Sally finally realizes Fiona is telling the truth.

"Okay, Fiona, I believe you. Let's work together," she extends her hand.

"Okay," the latter replied back.

"That's so sweet," the villainous gorilla sarcastically said. "Time for you two to get crushed!"

However, he gets hit in the head from behind and knocked out as a result. It's Megan doing it with a frying pan.

"I think you three should get going and help Sonic end this battle."

Sally nodded and Bunnie and Fiona follow her lead in getting out of the hut.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, and Amy are being outnumbered by the Egg-Swats under Predator Hawk and Flying Frog's command.

"We're outnumbered!" the blue hedgehog cried.

"Not for long," Fiona activated a familiar device that it disables the robots. It's an EMP device.

"Well, that's a good start, Fiona, but where did you get that EMP?" Amy asked in a firm way.

"I checked the Death Egg and found there's a lot of those," was the reply.

"You have beaten the robots, but this isn't over, Team Fighters!" Flying Frog cried as he and Predator Hawk retreat.

"Well, that could have been better already," Sonic remarked.

As the battle ended, all of the people in Feral Forest are surprised with Mecha Sally around. Not only that, but also the people from Furville arrived to see her. It's been a while since they recall her making an attack on them, but since she got her free will back, there's nothing to worry about.

"Uh hello, everyone. I'm back," she said to the people around her.

"So it's true. The princess is back to being herself," said a citizen from Furville.

The people gathered around in happiness and joy to this event. They were happy that the Sally Acorn they know is back. Well, her mind, that is.

"I know! For a victory, let's toss Sally to the air!" a citizen from Feral Forest cried.

"Come on, you don't have to do that," Sally said.

"What are you being modest for, my princess? That's not like you!" Colonel Sommersby also joined in.

The citizens all gather around Mecha Sally as they toss her into the air while shouting 'hip hip hooray'. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Bunnie, and even Fiona are watching this moment and they look happy for her. While this is happening, Sally got a letter from the air. She reads it.

_Dear Sally,_

_We're so happy to hear the news you got your free will back. Get well soon, as in turn back organic._

_Sincerely,_

_Knuckles and Julie-Su_

_P.S.: Look to the cliff on your right.  
_

She follows the P.S. while being in the air to see the two are right there and smiling at her. After a few seconds, they went back to Angel Island via Warp Ring. She started to have some coolant run from her optics with joy on her face. This is one of heartwarming moments she could ever have since her return.

"Well, looks like Sugar Queen is enjoying herself of being accepted back by the very people she hurt under Eggman's control," Fiona said.

"Because she has her free will, there's nothing to worry about," Tails replied back.

"Yeah, you're right."

He and Fiona are putting each other's arm on their backs while this is going on.

Secretly, Elias is watching this moment hidden in the forest itself. He looks glad of how Sally gets easily accepted back by the people in both Feral Forest and Furville. To him, he wanted her to be happy and left the place to continue his operations in New Mobotropolis.


	16. Chapter 16

Team Fighters made their back to New Mobotropolis, but with Fiona hanging around, they went to a nearby forest to have a discussion regarding her.

"Now that it is proven that you got nothing to do with this, Fiona, what do you want to do?" Tails asked in concern.

"Well, since that I am out of their team, I don't know," the vixen replied in sadness. "And everyone, even you, Tails, for what's it worth, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I betrayed you all and sided with Scourge."

"Nicole, can you tell she's telling the truth?" Mecha Sally turns to her best friend.

"Yes, she is telling the truth, Sally. I analyzed her brainwaves and touched her pulse to find it normal. She had nothing to do with this," was the reply.

"So, if she doesn't have anything to do with this, why is Scourge sending those bozos to make an attack at that Feral Forest?" Sonic looks puzzled.

"Probably to have a test run of those robots," Fiona replied in an assumptive way.

"I say she's right. She didn't know that Scourge gave that kind of order. Speaking of him, what happened?" Tails is in concern.

"He kicked me out when it turns out he's just using me," she still looks sad, but also remorseful. "What have I done? I do what he says and he repays me with betrayal. I don't know what to do."

"Maybe I should take her to my house to make her feel better," the fox is in concern and the sign is that he started holding her hand. "Can I?"

"But if you think about taking her there, wouldn't everyone in the city would react upon seeing her?" Amy asked the question. Fiona looks down upon hearing that question.

"Don't worry, Ah got an extra coat right here," Bunnie pulls out a souvenir from a bag that she's carrying. It's a trenchcoat. "It's at least you can do for helping us back there, Fiona."

Fiona is shown putting on the item for disguise, lest anyone would recognize her of being a traitor since she left the city for Scourge. Next, Tails grabs a hold of her hand and escorts her to his house. Nicole also has left to work on something with the Secret Freedom Fighters. The discussion continues on.

"So what's next?" Amy asked.

"We wait until we know where Scourge will strike next, and also if we find something new on what Naugus might be planning," Sonic replied.

"Agreed," Mecha Sally said on to the matter.

This puts an end to the discussion as Team Fighters went out of the forest and wait for something to happen for them.


End file.
